


the hunter's path | nanowrimo 2018

by hekates



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/F, F/M, Hunters, M/M, Monsters, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Supernatural Elements, also farore loves him to bits, male!sheik, mostly inspired by "the hunt" but i got a few tricks up my sleeve i guess, not exactly werewolf!link but something similar, some inspiration from bloodborne, there'll be bits of asl thrown in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hekates/pseuds/hekates
Summary: At first, it was just about money. That's the reason why he came to Castle Town, after all. The past year was devastating on the crops and his family and village had suffered as much, if not twice more. Soon, however, he finds himself in much deeper and murkier water than he first anticipated - and with a growing addiction to it. Something about the Hunters is calling to him, and honestly? He can't bring himself to care too much about money anymore.When he learns of the role of destiny's hand in his journey, he can't help but laugh.





	the hunter's path | nanowrimo 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807863) by [andrhars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrhars/pseuds/andrhars). 



> whelp, here's my attempt at nanowrimo this year. 
> 
> i'm wishing myself luck.
> 
> hope you enjoy :)

Quickly double-checking the note in his hand, the figure wove his way through the crowded streets, eyes set on the castle wall before him. 

If Zelda was summoning him to discuss the rumours he’d heard circling ‘round….

_Thrice._

His molars ground against each other, and any chance passerby who’d managed to get a glimpse of his face quickly turned back around and out of his way.

He couldn’t help the bitter smile that worked its way onto his face, hidden under his cowl. Sometimes there were perks to being who he was. 

He carried on in this manner for another few blocks before turning sharply and running quickly next to the castle wall, eyes frantically scanning the bricks. 

_Aha_. There it was. 

Nimble fingers pressed the brick gently, tracing the royal seal etched in the stone. A faint hiss could be heard as a small section of the wall pulled back and to the side, exposing a low, sloping tunnel leading into the depths below the castle. The man -- boy, really -- stole a glance behind himself before stepping into the awaiting darkness. 

Even though he knew that he should never let his guard down, hearing his aunt’s reprimands in the back of his mind, he couldn’t help the loosening of his shoulders as he traversed the shadowy corridor. This is where he felt at home. In the shadows. He could feel their caressing touches, and he slipped father into them. The stone slid back into place, and he was alone. He didn’t mind, though. He’d always done things alone. 

Continuing down the sloping ground, his thoughts turned towards the rumours he was sure every hunter had heard by now. 

There was troubling news from the West, near the border with Termina. Whispers of creatures from the darkness, malicious intent manifesting in tar-like substance, turning everything it touched black and oozing. What was most worrying, however, was talk of how it affected monsters, as well. Clearly, _something_ was happening - and no one was quite sure what.

His lower lip became caught between his teeth; if these rumours really were true, then… 

_Three Goddesses,_ if this what he thought it was… 

He let out a string of curses, Common Hylian lacing his mother tongue. 

This spelt nothing but disaster. 

He turned yet another corner, and found himself at the bottom of a well-worn staircase. He took a step, and another, covered feet making barely a whisper on the stone. He let his fingers brush against the wall, pads skimming the rough surface beneath them. This kind of quiet solitude soothed his fraying nerves, and he took a moment to stand, hand against the wall, and breathe. He continued onward. 

The door at the top was intricately carved, the royal crest engraved with gold bursting from the center. Forgoing any formalities, he pushed it open and stepped inside. 

“Sheik. Am I ever so glad to see you.” Zelda, auburn hair mirroring the flickering fire of the torch above her, stood waiting for him, a soft smile on her face. He inclined his head in acknowledgement. The smile dropped. “You know why I have called you.” 

“Yes.” Sheik took a step forward, wrapped fingers clenching tightly. “Zelda, please tell me this isn’t what I think it is.” 

The princess said nothing, pulling out a small, weathered scroll and passing it to him. He unrolled it, and his eyes widened upon seeing the words written upon it.

Sheik’s breath caught in his throat. “You don’t mean-”

Her blue eyes locked with his crimson ones, steely and severe. “Yes.

We must find the Hero.”


End file.
